1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plush toys and, more particularly, to a plush toy for association with a shoe.
2. Background of the Invention
Children enjoy novelty items and accessories that they can wear, particularly plush items that resemble cute animals or popular characters. One place where children like to display such items is on their body.
One such plush item is designed to be mounted on a sneaker or other shoe having a shoelace. The plush item can have one of several shapes. For example, the plush item may have the shape of a car. Alternatively, the plush item may have an animal-shaped body with a head and a tail and two small elastic loops attached to the center of the underside of the body in a longitudinal relationship, i.e., with one loop closer to the head and the other loop closer to the tail. The loops are just large enough to fit a shoelace through. However, for a child to put such a toy onto her shoe, she must unlace the entire shoelace and then relace the shoe, putting the shoelace through the elastic loops. The plush item must be mounted and the shoelace relaced so that the elastic loop nearer the head is mounted on a section of shoelace near the front of the shoe and the elastic loop nearer the tail is mounted on a section of shoelace farther back. Such a design has drawbacks because it is extremely difficult for young children to mount the plush item and relace the shoe to obtain the proper placement of the plush item. Another drawback occurs when a young child repeatedly insists that an adult remove the plush item and replace it with a different item on the shoelace, because the adult must repeatedly unlace and relace the shoe. Another drawback to this design is that the plush item does not fasten securely onto the shoe and bounces all over the shoe when the user is walking.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more practical and less time-consuming approach to mounting plush items on shoes that addresses these drawbacks.